Bella Lies
by bighsmfan97
Summary: All human The Cullens move to Forks and Alice,Emmett, Rosalie,and Edward meet Bella Swan. Then Edward falls in love with her! Can they save her from her cruel father or will she just lie with Jesus. Songs Alissa Lies and Hurt


Bella Lies

"Great another new school." I told my sister Alice

Alice grinned at me.

"Come on Edward it's not that bad. We can meet some new friends. You just miss Tanya."

"Will you two knock it off!" our other sister Rosalie yelled

"Babe relax." Emmett our brother slash Rosalie's boyfriend said

I know that sounds weird but we aren't actually related. We were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Emmett and Rosalie are dating so are Jasper and Alice. Jasper and Rosalie were adopted a few years back. The four of us were getting out of my silver Volvo at Forks High School. As we neared the school we saw a girl on a bench. She was crying. Alice and Rosalie ran over to her. Emmett and I followed.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked rubbing her back

The girl looked up and as soon as I saw her face I was in love I sat on the other side of the girl.

"You can tell us." I added

"It's nothing." She replied

"People don't cry over nothing." I replied

"It's just my dad's always calling me names and saying I'm worthless. Maybe he's right. Maybe I don't deserve to live." Then she broke down again.

I was mad! No father should say that to their child. Carlisle and Esme were always saying how they loved us. My biological mother too but my father was like hers. Emmett was reacting the same way I was.

"Listen, what's your name?"

"Isabella but you can call me Bella."

"Bella no one deserves to die. Your father is wrong, and you should stand up to him. You don't have to take it."

"I'm only seventeen and my mom died. I have no where else to go."

"If it get's worse you can stay with us. Our parents won't mind." Alice replied

I knew Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind.

"Thanks, but I don't even know your names."

"I'm Edward Cullen and these are my adoptive siblings Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale. Rosalie's twin brother Jasper will be here tomorrow he's sick today." I replied grinning

"Thanks for comforting me. We better get to class. What do you have first period?"

"English." I replied

"Art" Alice and Rosalie said

"History." Emmett replied

"Well, I'm going to English." Bella replied "Art and History are right next door."

The five of us walked inside. Bella showed Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett their classes and we walked to English. When we got inside we sat in the back.

"Mr. Cullen, where is your brother Mr. Hale?" asked the teacher

"He's sick."

"Thank you."

The rest of the day was good. I had every class with Bella but she was constantly lying. Alice and Rosalie told me at lunch after the one class we didn't have together- they had Spanish and I was taking French- that the teacher saw her bruises and she lied saying she fell down the stairs. We all knew her father was abusing her in more ways than verbal. When we got home Rosalie and Emmett ran upstairs to their room and Alice ran to her room to check on Jasper. I went up to Carlisle's study. I needed advice about what to do about Bella. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I walked inside

"What do you need Edward?"

"Our new friend Bella lies."

"What? Edward you know as well as I do everyone lies."

"Yes but Bella tells really bad lies. She lies about how she gets her bruises. They are from her father I just know it but she says she tripped down the stairs. What do I do?"

"How do you know this?"

"She told us."

"I'm not sure what to do let me think."

"I think I love her Carlisle."

"Oh I'll see what I can think of."

Next Day…

The next day we met Bella on the bench. She smiled at us but she had a black eye.

"Your dad." I stated

"Yes, I stood up to him."

"I'm proud of you Bella." I replied

Then she walked away. She didn't talk to us the rest of the day. I was sad and confused. I went to my room after school and stayed there all evening.

That night Carlisle POV…

That night I sat in my room strumming my guitar.

_Bella lies in the classroom_

_Bella lies every day at school_

_Bella lies to the teachers as she tries_

_To cover every bruise_

I was stuck there. Then across the hall I heard

"God bless my family and my best friends Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar, and my true love Bella I know she needs you bad cause Bella lies in the classroom, Bella lies everyday at school, Bella lies to the teachers as she tries to cover every bruise."

I smiled and I sang my song from the beginning:

_My children met a new friend just the other day_

_On a bench at school_

_Between the car and the building_

_My first son came home with tear filled eyes_

_And said to me_

"_Daddy, Bella lies."_

_Well I just brushed it off at first_

_Cause I didn't know how much my_

_Children had been hurt_

_Or the things they had seen_

_I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me."_

_And he said_

_Bella lies in the classroom_

_Bella lies everyday at school_

_Bella lies to the teachers as she tries _

_To cover every bruise._

_My son laid his head down that night to go to sleep._

_Across the hall from my room I heard him say_

_A prayer so soft and sweet_

"_God bless my family, and my friends and my true love Bella_

_I know she needs you bad_

_Cause Bella lies in the classroom_

_Bella lies everyday at school_

_Bella lies to the teachers as she tries _

_To cover every bruise._

_I had the worst night of sleep in years_

_As I tried to think of a way_

_To calm their fears_

_I knew just what it was they had to do_

I thought about it and decided the next part was to be sung by Edward

_When we got to school on Monday_

_I heard the news_

_ My siblings asked me why I looked so sad_

_ And the lump in my throat grew bigger_

_ With every question Alice asked_

_ I felt the tears run down my face_

_ As I told them that Bella_

_ Wouldn't be at school today._

_Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom_

_ She doesn't lie anymore at school_

_ Bella lies with Jesus _

_ Cause there's nothing_

_ Anyone would do_

At this point I decided the song should go back to me singing

_Tears filled my eyes_

_ As my children asked me why_

_ Bella lied_

_ Oh Daddy_

_ Oh Daddy_

_ Tell us why_

_ Bella lied_

I was crying myself by the end. I hoped it wouldn't turn out that way. I went across the hall and checked on Edward. He was sleeping like a baby. I smiled and walked out the room. Then I heard him scream

"Bella no!"

Then he started to cry. He was having a nightmare. I walked over and woke him up.

"Dad what's going on?" he asked

"You were having a nightmare son."

"Oh what did I say?"

"You said Bella no and started to cry."

"Oh I dreamed about Bella dying. It was so real."

He began to cry again. I rubbed his back. Then we heard screaming down the hall.

"Alice what's wrong darling."

It was Jasper. He was still stuffed up but he went to school today. Edward and I ran to his room. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme followed us. I threw open the door. Jasper was shaking Alice. She had her eyes closed and she was shaking and screaming

"Alice Alice Alice!" Jasper kept screaming

I ran over to her and felt her head

"She's burning up! This hasn't happened in ages!"

"What do you mean Dad?" Jasper asked

"Way back before you and Rosalie came this happened. She had seen Edward and Emmett getting hit by a car on their bikes. You see sometimes Alice has visions of the future. This is what happens when she has them in her sleep. Emmett and Edward did get hit by the car but because she saw they wore helmets and knee and elbow pads so they were ok. What has she been screaming?"

"Bella no Bella NOOOOOOO." He replied

"She's seeing Bella getting hurt! Kids you have to tell a teacher Monday." I replied

"Ok." Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie replied

On Monday Edward POV…

We pulled up to the school in Emmett's jeep. We parked and walked inside. I got to the principal's office first. I heard him say

"She was so young. I can't believe Bella Swan was abused. Her dad was the Chief of Police. I can't believe he killed his own daughter"

My true love was dead. I was too late. I walked away from the office to the others.

"Edward, why do you look so sad?" Rosalie asked concerned

"Yeah Edward did you tell the principal? Where is Bella? Is the principal going to help her?"

After every question the lump in my throat grew bigger. I could feel myself crying as I said

"Bella won't be at school today."

That was all I could say before I full out cried

"Is she sick?" Alice asked hopefully

"She's gone!" I cried through my tears

Alice and Rosalie began to cry. Jasper and Emmett pulled them close.

"Let's go home." I said

We all got in the car. Emmett drove. I sat in the back comforting Rosalie. Jasper and Alice were beside me. When we got there Esme was watching TV.

"Kids what are you doing home?" she asked concerned

"Bella's dead." Jasper answered as Alice sobbed again

Emmett and Rosalie went to their room and Alice and Jasper to theirs. I sat beside my mother. She pulled me close. I sobbed in her arms and she rubbed circles on my back.

"Edward it's okay. Bella doesn't have to lie anymore. She's safe with Jesus in heaven."

"I loved her, mom I still do. I should've told someone sooner."

"Edward it's not your fault. Her father was sick, now he's getting some help."

We sat together for awhile soon Esme went and made me lunch. She brought it to me on the couch. Then she took trays up to the others. I laid on the couch all day. At 5 o'clock Carlisle came home.

"Edward why are you on the couch did you get what Jasper had?"

"No dad."

"Well, I got a call saying you and the others skipped school today. You better have a good reason."

I began to cry again remembering why.

"Well?" he yelled "I'm waiting"

Esme ran over and pulled me close. She began to rub my back again. She glared at Carlisle

"Leave him alone! They came home because they found out Bella died. They needed to stay home and mourn!" She yelled "AND NEVER YELL AT MY BABIES AGAIN!"

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply trying to calm down. I thought of my biological mother and how she defended me from dad until he killed her and himself.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't know."

"It's okay I understand."

"Daddy." Said a voice

We turned and saw Alice and Rosalie. They ran over to Carlisle followed by Emmett and Jasper and sat beside him.

"Oh Daddy tell us why Bella lied." They said

"I don't know honey but Bella's situation did something for us."

"What was that?" I asked

"It taught us that abuse is very wrong and none of us should do it to our children." Carlisle said

"He's right." Alice said wiping her eyes "You know what? Bella wouldn't want us to cry over her. She'd want us to save other children from her fate."

I smiled "Yeah she would."

A few weeks later…

We were at the Forks Cemetery for Bella funeral. We thought it would be small, but all the kids from Forks High showed up and some of the teachers. I was to deliver the eulogy. I walked in front of everyone.

"Hi and thank you for coming. As you know I'm Edward Cullen and me and my siblings were Bella's best friends. I have I song I wrote for her to sing for her eulogy. So here I go:

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
I told you how proud I was, and I let you walk away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for leaving you  
To face everything alone  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for leaving you  
To face everything alone  
And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

Oh, I'm sorry for leaving you  
To face everything alone  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you

Everyone clapped for me. I still missed Bella but I knew I could move on.


End file.
